totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Llama oraz Struś
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria ''' '''Odcinek 11 Chris: Co tam, JoJo? JoJo: Spoko, a u ciebie? Chris: Też ok. JoJo: '''Gdzie Jamnik? '''Chris: Nie wiem. JoJo: 'Ok. Czółówka. ''Jamnik wyskakuje z kapelusza. <3 '''Chris: '''Znalazłem. '''JoJo: '''Miszcz zabawy w chowanego. '''Chris: Dzięki. Jamnik: Nie mam pojęcia, co tu robię.. Człówka, bitch. Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój Chłopców Cóż... Po ostatnich wydarzeniach dużo się wydarzyło. xD Półfinaliści byli tak skłóceni, że właściwie nie może się obyć bez zgonu któregoś z nich podczas zadania. xD Ale nieważne. Na środku pokoju panowało piekło.. Głównie ze względu na brzydkie słowa pod adresem przeciwnika sporu. xD Na środku pokoju stali Bobbie i Nina, którzy jak na prawdziwych kochanków przystało, kłócili się. Klein próbował się ogarnąć, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Po stracie Hansa biedak popadł w depresję, a jedyne co mu pozostało, to różowa chusteczka, w którą panicznie wdmuchiwał swój nos. xD '' '''Bobbie:' Przestań robić z siebie niewiniątko! Przez ciebie wszystko się skończyło! Nina: Zrozum, to nie byłam ja! Bobbie: '''Jasne, a może krasnoludki? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! '''Nina: '''Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham! '''Bobbie: Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo! Nina: '''Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? '''Bobbie: Przestań kłamać! ''Bobbie: Może to trochę nie fair w stosunku do Niny, ale... To gra, tak? A ja chcę ją wygrać. I konsekwentnie dążę do celu. Nina jest na straconej pozycji.'' Nina: Ja zawsze mówię prawdę! Bobbie: '''Skończmy tę farsę! Wynoś się z naszego pokoju! '''Klein: '''Właśnie. :< '''Nina: Przecież mój i tak jest obrzygany... Przez ciebie! Bobbie: No to posprzątaj! Jak prawdziwa kura domowa. Nina uderzyła go w twarz. Nina: Zmieniłeś się! Bobbie: Nie bardziej niż ty! Idź już! Nina: Zmuś mnie! Bobbie: 'Dobrze! W takim razie ja wyjdę! ''Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. '''Nina: Ech.. Zaczekaj! Pobiegła za nim. Klein: A mnie zostawili. ;( Zaczął płakać. xD Do pokoju wszedł jamnik. Jamnik: '''Co jest? '''Klein: Płaczę. ;( Jamnik: '''Widzę. Czytałeś już? '''Klein: Cooo? ;( Jamnik: List. Klein: List? Jaki list? ;( Jamnik: Ten.. Ech.. Wskoczył na jego łóżko. Złapał poduszkę i rzucił nią na ziemię. Tak gdzie była poduszka, leżał list. Jamnik złapał go w zęby i podał Kleinowi. Klein: Dziękuję, piesku. ^^ Pogłaskał go po głowie. Jamnik: Ech.. Życie. Pa. Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Kleina samego. <3 Klein: Co to może być? Wyciągnął z koperty jakąś kartkę. '' '''Klein:' Drogi, Kleinie... Pismo HANSA! O_O Rozpłakał się i ze łzami w oczach zaczął czytać list. Recepcja Zdenerwowany Bobbie usiadł na kanapie. Bobbie: 'Wreszcie spokój... ''Pojawiła się Nina. xD '''Bobbie: ...Który znowu został przerwany.. Nina: Posłuchaj... Bobbie: Przestań! To się robi nudne! Nina: Wysłuchaj mnie. Bobbie: Masz 5 minut. Nina: Ale... Bobbie spojrzał na zegarek. Nina: Okej. Więc, wiesz na pewno, że mam małe problemy z alkoholem. Bobbie: '''Hohoho. Małe. '''Nina: Okej, okej. Duże. Nic nie pamiętam, ale jeżeli mówisz, że całowałam Kleina.. Bobbie: Serio? Chcesz to wszystko usprawiedliwić tym, że byłaś pod wpływem? Nie wierzę! Nina: To nie moja wina! Jestem w tym po uszy. Bobbie: '''To zacznij się leczyć! '''Nina: '''Ale.. jeżeli mnie opuścisz... '''Bobbie: '''Mam to gdzieś! ''Nina: Może się pogrążam... Ale moja sytuacja jest tragiczna..'' ''Bobbie: Albo robi to specjalnie, albo boi się o swój tyłek. Stawiam na to drugie.'' 'Nina: '''Bobbie! ''Złapała go za rękę. '''Bobbie: Zostaw! To koniec! Wbij to sobie do głowy! Zresztą, między nami i tak nic nie było! Nina: 'Ale... ''I wtedy pojawił się zaspany Chris. '''Chris: Cooo jest... Budzicie ludzi w środku nocy! Nina: Jest... 7 rano. Chris: 'Ooo! Pora na wyzwanie! Zawołajcie Kleina! '''Bobbie: '''Spadaj! Nie mam nastroju do wyzwań! '''Chris: '''Bardzo dobrze! A teraz zmykajcie po Kleina! ''Poszedł na górę. 'Nina: '''Więc... '''Bobbie: '''Chodź! Im szybciej się z nami pożegnasz, tym lepiej! '''Nina: '''Phi! ''Poszli po Kleina. Jadalnia Klein siedział już w jadalni z chusteczką. Wycierał oczy i przyglądał się listowi od Hansa. '''Klein: Jaki on jest szczery.. :< Do jadalni weszli Bobbie i Nina. Nina: A wcale tak! Ha! Mówiłam! Bobbie: Ziom, szukamy cię wszędzie.. Dobrze, że jesteś. Nina: '''Ignorujesz mnie? '''Bobbie: Pewnie! Do jadalni weszli Chris, JoJo i Jamnik. Chris: Dobrze, że jesteście! Spojrzał na Kleina. Chris: W komplecie, oczywiście! JoJo: Jedliście już? <3 Klein: Taak. <3 Nina i Bobbie: Nie. Chris: '''Bardzo dobrze! W takim razie pora na wyzwanie! '''Bobbie: Tak! Papa, Nina! Chris: 'Dzisiaj trochę pozwiedzacie! ''Odsłonił płachtę i ludziki zobaczyły strusie. <3 '''Nina: '''Serio? '''JoJo: '''Jakie ładne. <3 '''Chris: Tak. Te oto strusie pomogą wam dostać na Różowe Wzgórze. Rzucił każdemu mapę. Chris: 'Na mapie macie wszystko zaznaczone. Jest tylko jedna droga. Możecie trzymać się razem, albo... ''Popatrzył na Bobbie'go i Ninę. '''Chris: ...przechtrzyć przeciwnika. Na miejscu dowiecie się, co dalej. Jakieś pytania? Świerszcz. Chris: '''W takim razie lecimy. <3 Chodź, JoJo. <3 ''Chris i JoJo wybiegli z jadalni. '' '''Jamnik: Podobno mam wami nadzorować, żeby nic się nie stało... Klein: 'Świetnie. <3 Pojedziesz ze mną! ''Wskoczył na strusia. '''Klein: No chodź. <3 Jamnik niechętnie wgramolił się na strusia. Klein ruszył. Klein: Uuu, przygoda. <3 Wyjechali z jadalni. W tym czasie Nina i Bobbie.. znowu się kłócili. Bobbie: '''Pora cię pokonać! '''Nina: Nigdy! ''Nina: Czemu on musi być taki?!'' Wskoczyli jednocześnie na tego samego strusia. Bobbie: Złaź! Nina: Damy mają pierwszeństwo! Bobbie: Więc złaź! Popchnął Ninę, która po chwili spadła na ziemię. Bobbie: 'Papa. <3 ''Wyjechał na strusiu z jadalni. 'Nina: '''Grrr! ''Wskoczyła na ostatniego strusia i pognała za Bobbie'm. W podróży do Różowego Wzgórza U Kleina i Jamnika Klein patrzył na swoją różową mapę, a Jamnik rozgrzewał się w blasku śłońca. Struś wyglądał na przemęczonego, szedł tam gdzie chciał. '''Klein: '''Według mojej różowej mapy... '''Jamnik: Tak? Klein: '''Zgubiliśmy się! ^^ '''Jamnik: Boshe, wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Nic nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze! Klein: '''Nie krzycz na mnie. :c '''Jamnik: Wiem gdzie to jest! Zamienili się miejscami i Jamnik gestykulując, zaczął prowadzić strusia na Różowe Wzgórze. Klein: Grzeczny piesek. ^^ Pogłaskał pieska. Jamnik: '''Grr! ''Jamnik:' Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie głaszcze! Brr! U Bobbie'go i Niny Co ciekawe, skupili się na mapie w milczeniu. Oboje śmiali się pod nosem zakryci mapami. Strusie przyspieszyły, jakby obawiały się kolejnych kłótni z ich udziałem. xD '' '''Bobbie: '''Więc... To twoja wina! '''Nina: '''Przestań! To się robi nudne! '''Bobbie: '''Wieeem, ale nie lubię, kiedy jest cisza. '''Nina:' To wsłuchaj się w śpiew ptaków! Bobbie: '''Niee, wolę się kłócić z tobą! '''Nina: To wcale nie podniesie oglądalności! Producent: Właśnie, że tak. Zszokowani zawodnicy zamilkli. Dalszą część trasy przebiegła spokojnie, więc strusie odetchnęły z ulgą. <3 Różowe Wzgórze Na wzgórze dotarli Jamnik i Klein. Klein: Uuu, to tutaj? <3 Wszystko wokół było różowe. xD Jamnik: Niestety.. Ech. Pojawili się prowadzący, Chris i JoJo. <3 JoJo: Witajcie. <3 Chris: '''Co tak długo? '''Klein: Nie rozumiem map. <3 JoJo: A gdzie kłócąca się ex-parka? <3 Klein i Jamnik zeskoczyli ze strusia. Po chwili pojawili się pozostali, czyli Nina i Bobbie. Nina: '''Jesteśmy? '''Chris: Tak! Bobbie: 'Nie podoba mi się ten wystrój... ''Nina i Bobbie zeskoczyli ze swoich strusi, które natychmiast pognały ścieżką w dół. W ślad za nimi pognał struś Kleina. '''Jamnik: Tak miało być? Chris: Jasne! Cieszę się, że jesteśmy już w komplecie! Bobbie: Do rzeczy. Chris: Tematem dzisiejszego odcinka będzie... Pojawiły się trzy Lamy z głowami Lany Del Rey. Chris: ...Llama Del Rey. <3 JoJo: <3 Nina: '''Yyy... '''Bobbie: '''Co ty od*ierdalasz? '''Klein: Mrraśne. <3 JoJo: '''To mój pomysł. <3 (Właściwie to Chlebka, ale kogo to obchodzi :3) '''Bobbie: Widać.. Chris: '''Kochanie, wytłumacz im wszystko. <3 '''JoJo: No więc.. Wasze zadanie to dosiąść te słodkie zwierzaczki i wygrać wyścig. <3 Tam gdzie przed chwilą nie było nic, pojawiła się różowa aleja, przypominająca tor wyścigowy. Klein: Uuu. <3 JoJo: '''Ale jest mały haczyk. :3 Po drodze natkniecie się na płyty Llamy. Osoba z największą ilością płyt dostanie ułatwienie w drugiej częsci wyzwanka. :D '''Klein: '''A pierwsza osoba na mecie? '''JoJo: Nic. <3 Nina: '''Płyty? Jakie płyty? '''Bobbie: '''No przecież, że marmurowe. Kiedy zaczynamy? '''JoJo: Za chwilkę. ^^ ''Nina: Czy mam jakieś szanse? Sama nie wiem...'' ''Bobbie: Muszę szybko wyeliminować Ninę z wyścigu.. '' ''Klein: Sam już nie wiem.. To trudne. Nie wiem, komu mam wierzyć.'' Wyściq Klein, Nina i Bobbie stali już na starcie na swoich rumakach. Przed nimi czekała różowa trasa, która podobała się chyba tylko Kleinowi. Bobbie: Im szybciej to skończę, tym lepiej. JoJo: Gootowi? <3 Uczestnicy: Ta. Pstryknęła palcami. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Bobbie: '''Hę? '''JoJo: '''No, pewnie spodziewaliście się czegoś spektakularnego? ^^ '''Nina: '''Nieee.. '''Chris: Jesteś miszczem, JoJo! JoJo: 'To tyle. ^^ Pamiętajcie o płytach. ^^ ''Zdziwieni zawodnicy dopiero po chwili ruszyli z miejsca. 'JoJo: '''Ale ich zaskoczyłam. <3 '''Chris: '''Tak, to było piękne. :D ''Całuz. :3 Tymczasem na prowadzenie wysunął się Klein. Głównie ze względu na to, że Bobbie próbował jak najszybciej pozbyć się Niny, która słabo radziła sobie na lamie. ''Nina: Prowadzenie pojazdu.. zwierzęcego? To nie na moją głowę.. Poważnie.'' 'Bobbie: '''Nie radzisz sobie? Jaka szkoda! ''Prawie wpakował dziewczynę w krzaki. Ta w porę zrobiła unik. '''Nina: Chcesz mnie zabić? Bobbie: Tylko trochę spowolnić! Ale.. Twoój pomysł też jest niezły! Klein świetnie radził sobie na przodzie. Zbierał prawie wszystkie płyty. Każdą pakował do swojej różowej torby. Klein: Kocham Llamę. <3 Stanął na lamie i ściągnął kolejną płytę z drzewa. Przy okazji obejrzał się za swoimi rywalami, którzy byli już wykończeni tym wyścigiem. Co ciekawe, żadne z nich nie miało jeszcze żadnej płyty. Nina: Może już dość? Bobbie: Nigdy! Byli niedaleko przepaści, którą postawiła JoJo.. jako atrapę. Oczywiście nikt nie miał pewności, że to prawda. xD Bobbie: '''To doskonały moment! ''Bobbie: Zachowywałem się jak opętany.. Jednak forsa źle na mnie wpływa.'' Bobbie zbliżał się do Niny. Ta nie była niczego świadoma. Wcisnął ją w ścianę i nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. 'Nina: '''Zostaw! ''Nina ześlizgnęła się z lamy i w ostatniej chwili złapała się nogi Bobbie'go. Lama wpadła w przepaść. :o 'Bobbie: '''Gnij! ''Nina kurczowo trzymała się chłopaka, a ten nie mógł się jej pozbyć. '' '''Bobbie: 'Żegnaj! Bobbie nie zwracając uwagi na drogę, wpadł w krzaki i razem z Niną zjechali z górki prosto na metę różowego wyścigu. '''Bobbie: Oł.. Po chwili pojawił się również Klein z pełną torbą. Klein: Przegrałem? O.o Wydawało mi się, że cały czas jesteście za mną. Nina: 'Jakoś.. tak wyszło. ''Lamy zniknęły, pojawili się prowadzący. '''JoJo: Ojej, prawie nic wam się nie stało. :D Bobbie: '''Prawie.. '''Chris: Bobbie i Nina pierwsi dotarli do mety, ale czy mają jakieś płyty dla JoJo? Nina: Niestety nie widzieliśmy żadnych marmurów. :P Bobbie: Dokładnie. Klein: A ja mam. <3 Wyciąga stos płyt. JoJo: '''Uuu. <3 Chyba mamy zwycięzcę! '''Chris: Którym okazał się Klein! Brawo! JoJo: 'Teraz pora na drugą część! Chodźcie! <3 ''Wszyscy poszli za JoJo. Zadanie II Przybyli na różową polanę. Na której.. tak, nic nie było. '''Klein: I to tyle? <3 JoJo: Zaczekaj. :D Po chwili pojawił się helikopter, który zrzucił na Kleina pewną część piasku (różowego, of kors). :D Jaką część tej części piasku utknie w... uszach naszego bohatera? Odpowiedzi w komentarzach. :D Klein: '''Uuu, więcej, więcej. <3 '''Bobbie: '''I co teraz? '''JoJo: Wasze zadanie to zrobienie z piasku... Llamy. :D Klein: '''Uuu. <3 '''Bobbie: '''Ale.. coś mało tego piasku. '''JoJo: '''Bo to piasek tylko dla Kleina. :D '''Nina: A my? JoJo: '''Musicie sami sobie jakiś znaleźć. :D '''Chris: Ale JoJo.. JoJo: 'Tak? <3 '''Chris: '''Tu nie ma więcej piasku. ''Facepalm. '''Klein: Spoko, Bob, możesz robić to ze mną. :D Bobbie: '''Dzięki, bro. '''Nina: '''A ja? '''Bobbie: '''Możesz się przyglądać. :P '''JoJo: No, to start. xDDD Chłopaki robili Llamę, a Nina przyglądała się ich pracy. Nie działo się nic ciekawego, aż do... Chris: Zostało wam 10 sekund! Nina: Spoko. Nina skopała Llamę chłopaków, niszcząc całą ich pracę. xDD Klein: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? ;( Nina: '''Ujowo wam wyszła. :P '''Chris: '''Nie mamy zwycięzcy? xD '''JoJo: Trudno. :D Nie ma nietykalności, wracamy i ceremonia. <3 Bobbie: A jak wrócimy? JoJo i Chris wskoczyli do helikoptera. '' '''JoJo:' Musicie coś wymyśleć. <3 Polecieli.. Bobbie: Grr! Poszli na piechotę w stronę hotelu. Hotel Bobbie i Klein siedzieli w swoim pokoju. '' '''Bobbie:' Wszystko jasne, Klein? Klein: Pewnie. <3 Bobbie: '''Ech, to będzie piękny finał. <3 '''Klein: Męski finał. <3 ''Bobbie: Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że on tak mówi...'' Bobbie: 'Idę się przejść. Pa. :3 ''Wyszedł z pokoju. Klein zaczął bawić się swoimi... włosami. W tym czasie do pokoju weszła Nina. '''Nina: Nie ma Bobbie'go? Klein: Nie. :D Nina: Pewnie głosujecie na mnie, tak? Klein: Właściwie to.. Nina: 'Dobra, nie tłumacz się. Uważaj na niego. '''Klein: '''Nina! ''Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju. '''Klein: >_< Pokój Zwierzeń Bobbie: Nina.. Przepraszam, frajerko. :P Nina: Ech.. To już koniec. Klein zaczął płakać. xD Ceremonia Klein siedział już w basenie i czekał na swojego przeciwnika w finale. JoJo: '''Ex-parka, która była parką przez jeden odcinek... '''Bobbie: '''Tak, niech laseczka wraca do Paolo. :D '''Nina: '''Jak możesz?! '''Chris: Ciooo! Klein, to twój głos w głównej mierze zdecydował o składzie finału. Ty już wiesz, z kim przeprowadził walkę o milion dolców! Zdradzisz nam z kim? Klein: 'Ech... ... ... ... ...Właściwie to... ... ... ... ... Dużo się nauczyłem... ... ... ... ... ... Ale wszystko to i tak nie ma znaczenia. :D ... ... ... ... ... Nina, przepraszam, ale... '''Nina: '''Jasne.. ''Nina wstała z miejsca. '''Nina: '''Miło było, ale.. '''Chris: '''Zaczekaj, on jeszcze nie skończył. ^^ '''Klein: Ale... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Głosowałem na Bobbie'go. :D Bobbie: WHAT?! CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! Nina: Ale numer.. Klein pociągnął do wody Ninę. Bobbie: JAK MOGŁEŚ?! Klein: Hans wszystko mi wyjaśnił! Bobbie: '''Hę? '''Klein: (W myślach) Ndugu Klein! Mimi kuelewa kwamba wewe ni hasira na mimi. Mimi, pia, ingekuwa. Lakini nataka mjue kwamba haikuwa nini unafikiri. Mimi nitakuambia kila kitu tangu mwanzo. Wakati changamoto wakati mimi nilikuwa katika mtu wa kwanza nyumba aliingia bungalow ambapo mimi nilikuwa. Kushindwa kwangu. Yeye alikuwa na kofia nyeusi. Alisema baadhi ya maneno matupu maskhara nyembamba sauti na akambusu mimi amevaa lipstick Nina. Ni inaweza kuwa, bila kuwa na nguvu. Natumaini kupata ambaye alifanya hivyo na nisamehe. Nampenda milele. <3 Hans (Drogi Kleinie! Rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie zły. Ja też bym był. Jednak chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że to nie było tak jak myślisz. Opowiem Ci wszystko od początku. Podczas wyzwania gdy byłem w pierwszym domku ktoś wszedł do bungalowu w którym byłem. Obezwładnił mnie. Miał czarny kaptur. Powiedział parę głupich słów udawanym cienkim głosem i pocałował mnie mając na sobie szminkę Niny. To nie mogła być ona, nie miałaby takiej siły. Mam nadzieje że dojdziesz kto to zrobił i mi wybaczysz. Kocham na zawsze. <3 Hans) Bobbie: '''WUT?! Ten mały gejowski Niemiec mnie wydał? Nie wierzę! '''Klein: Wcale nie jest mały! A skoro już się przyznałeś, to mam 100% pewności. ^^ Bobbie: '''Lol? '''Klein: Hans nie miał pojęcia, kto to zrobił. Ale wiedział, że nie była to Nina. Ja na pewno nie, JoJo i Chris też, Jamnik.. sam sobie odpowiedz. Jamnik: '''No, dzięki. '''Klein: Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. :P Dużo mi pomogłeś, piesku. ^^ Jamnik: '''Hau. Do usług, hau. '''Nina: Oj, Bobbie, Bobbie.. Bobbie: 'Ty lepiej siedź cicho! Pewnie to wszystko uknułaś! '''Nina: '''Prawdę mówiąc.. Też jestem w szoku. '''Chris: '''Dobra, koniec tego dobrego! JoJo! '''JoJo: '''Pakuj walizki, kotku. :* ''Zaprowadziła zdenerwowanego Bobbie'go do limuzyny. '''Chris: A więc.. Prawie wszystko już jasne! Nina czy Klein? Klein czy Nina? Przypomina mi się ten wspaniały sezon 5TP. :D Oglądajcie wielki finał... Nina i Klein: JoJo i Chris'a na Gran Canaria! <3 KONIEC. <3 W końcu. Ankieteczky. <3 Oceń odcinek w skali 1-5. 1 2 3 4 5 Który prowadzący był najlepszy? JoJo! :* Chris! :* Jamnik! :* Twój zwycięzca? <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria